ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Energy beings
An energy being is a moniker in xenology, for a supernormal lifeform whose appearance projects the idea that they are made up of pure energy, and not the kind of matter that humans are familiar with. In they may present themselves as orbs. In , as spirits. In mythology or science fiction they may be manipulating or conveyed as flames, electrical bolts, or water. Ufology Many Orbs that are witnessed around the world appear to have an energy force around them, as well as other UFO’s captured on Camera, almost like they are not quite real, or "not of this world". One example, is the "blue orb" of Skinwalker Ranch. Paranormal Energy beings can often be rendered as translucent, glowing, or fluid. This disembodiment, are characteristic of spirits who are often depicted as angels, demons or ghosts. Whitley Strieber's Dreamland guest described his contact experience of thin beings who were well defined, but translucent in appearance like jellyfish underwater. Mythology Energy beings appear in myths and legends, paranormal and UFO accounts, and in various works of science fiction. There are many films and TV shows based on real UFO and paranormal events. Some claim these movies are “leaks” to the general public, either by the government or by the "supernormal" beings themselves. If it's by the US government, immediate full disclosure is not the option forward. The disclosure hypothesis claims to raise awareness in the general public in a gradual manner, through "science fiction", so as to avoid the kind of panic that was experienced in 1938. If these inter-dimentionals want humans to know of their existence, what better way is there than to use movies as a vector for channelling "supernormal"FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22, Memorandum 6751 beings? Disclosure In 2011, a disclosure document was released to the general public by the FBI, known as Memorandum 6751. The report was issued July 8, 1947, just four days after the Roswell incident, by a Lieutenant Colonel. The document discloses a "supernormal" encounter of beings who are "excarnate" (line 4), meaning they are not composed of flesh and bone. The report says that they come from an "etheric planet which interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible" to humans (line 5). They also posses technology (line7). It specifically says that their world is NOT from any "astral plane", but corresponds to a "Lokas or Talas" (line 8). ;Memorandum 6751 Transcription :Line 2 Their mission is peaceful. The visitors contemplate settling on this plane. :Line 3 These visitors are human-like but much larger in size. :Line 4 They are not excarnate Earth people, but come from their own world. :Line 5 They do NOT come from a planet as we use the word, but from an etheric planet which interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible to us. :Line 6 The bodies of the visitors, and the craft, automatically materialize on entering the vibratory rate of our dense matter. :Line 7 The disks posses a type of radiant energy or a ray, which will easily disintegrate any attacking ship. They reenter the etheric at will, and so simply disappear from our vision, without trace. :Line 8 The region from which they come is not the “astral plane”, but corresponds to the Lokas or Talas. Students of esoteric matters will understand these terms. Read the full Memorandum 6751 report at The Conspiracy Wiki. See also * Eloheem (angels) * Lokas or Talas (alternate worlds) * Psychic Vampires * Shadow beings References Category:Paranormal Category:Entities